Conveyor systems have long been used to assist in the transport of materials from one location to another, in particular with respect to heavy and cumbersome items. The use of conveyor systems in assembly lines is well documented, with perhaps Henry Ford being the most famous proponent of the technology of the 20th century.
Conveyors come in a variety of configurations, suiting a wide array of implementations. Belt conveyors in particular have been widely adopted due to their wide versatility and adaptability. For example, belt conveyors are commonly used in the warehousing, manufacturing, and mining sectors. More recently, belt conveyors have found application in the automotive industry, in particular with respect to automated car wash stations.
A recent advancement in automated car washes is the synchronous dual-belt conveyor system for moving the vehicle through the wash tunnel. The dual-belt system is especially suited for modern vehicles as the previous roller conveyor system with alignment rails has the potential to interfere with low profile rims and lower underbody clearance. The older roller conveyor system also required more alignment precision when entering the wash tunnel, resulting in many car owners turning to alternate cleaning options.
With dual-belt car wash conveyor systems have certain advantages over prior systems, there is a need that exists to provide a conveyor system that has reduced maintenance requirements and associated down-time.